Many photographing apparatuses use solid-state photographing devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Examples of such photographing apparatuses include digital cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. Users of the photographing apparatuses demand a high resolution and a high quality. Since photographing apparatuses employing solid-state imaging devices are manufactured to have small sizes, recent terminals such as cellular phones are equipped with such photographing apparatuses.
As the supply of cameras is increased, demand for single focus lenses such as a telephoto lens or a wide angle lens is also increasing. Also, a super-wide angle lens having a large angle of view of about 180° is widely used by users of high-end cameras to obtain artistically expressive images.
A super-wide angle lens needs to have a high resolution that is suitable for high-pixel digital cameras and also a compact size to be carried easily.
In addition, users of digital cameras demand fast auto-focusing and also prioritize a video function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.